Winding Down
by MistressYaoi
Summary: Vlad and Danny had a stressful day at work, and they just need to be in each other's arms / A very indulgent theme for me at this moment in time xD / Pompous Pep


Terrible. Absolutely terrible.

Danny took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What is wrong with my students?" He buried his face in his hands and groaned, loudly. _I swear, it's only my astronomy course that they don't pay attention in. In Biology, Physics, they pay attention to me in those classes, but astronomy?_ "Oh noooo, such an easy course!" he muttered mockingly. "If it was such an easy course, you wouldn't have failed your first test in the year, now would you?"

He slipped his glasses back on, staring wearily at the stack of papers in front of him. _... Whatever, I'll just give it to them on Wednesday..._

Danny took off his glasses again, sighing as he placed them in their case. With a _snap!_ he tossed them onto his desk. He stretched and groaned, feeling his back pop and crack as he finally moved from his position of a few hours. "I need food..." he grumbled softly, standing up and grabbing his phone and sent a quick text.

 **Danny: yo, are you coming over tonight bb? **

He walked to the kitchen, grabbed some bread and settled for a sandwich to hold him over. It was only 5:30, and dinner would be at 6, 7 if his lover decided to come. He grinned at the thought of Vlad walking in and wrapping his arms around him while cooking. His phone beeped.

 **My Cutie Pie Vlad: Would you like me to? ;) **

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed. As if that were even a question. He strolled over to the fridge, grabbing mustard, ham and cheese from it before he replied.

 **Danny: vlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddd, come ooooooooon... *pouts* Fine, yes, I want you to come home to me Vladimir~ :P **

He laughed loudly as he grabbed his plate and sat down at the table, eagerly wolfing down his food and waited for his reply.

 **My Cutie Pie Vlad: Good thing I was already on my way over then haha. I'll see you in two minute baby badger. **

**Danny: Oh lol k yes I'll be waiting in excruciating pain for those two minutes. **

Danny smiled and sighed. His Vlad would be there soon~ A much needed pick me up for such a horrible evening. He perked up when he heard keys jiggle in his lock. He quickly grabbed his plate and put it in the sink, walking out of the kitchen to see Vlad taking off his shoes by the front door. They caught each others gaze, holding it as Danny's grin grew wider, stepping towards the older man.

Vlad wrapped his arms around his little lover, burying his face into his raven locks. God he needed this right now... With a peck to the forehead, Vlad loosened his grip before saying, "Hello little badger."

"Hiya Vladdy," Danny said with a teasing smirk.

Vlad sighed softly, resting his forehead against Dannys', content with just standing there with his lover.

Danny chuckled, hands coming up to the wind-blown stands out of place of the usually meticulous pony tail. He closed the tiny gap, pressing a small kiss to Vlad's lips. Danny carefully undid Vlad's coat, taking it off while still kissing him softly, lovingly. They both had tiny grins and faint blushes when they split apart.

"I'll hang this up, you go to the living room."

Vlad nodded, smiling and pecking his lips once more. He moved lazily, grabbing a cup of cranberry juice going to the comfy recliner.

Danny came in, a coke in his hand, giggling as he grabbed Vlad's drink and set it on the coffee table and sitting on his lap. "I missed you all day today baby..."

Vlad smirked, peppering kisses on the younger man's face. "I know, I know, I'm sorry I couldn't contact you as often today. i had a hectic work schedule."

Danny pouted before smiling up at his lover. "At least your here now~"

"That's right."

They leaned in, lips melding together in unison. They kissed softly, tenderly, Danny's hands resting at broad shoulders and Vlad's hands resting at slim hips. Vlad kissed down his jaw, down his neck, hugging his lover to him.

Danny sighed, hands undoing the neat pony tail, running his hands through the strands. "Vlad?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Vlad looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile. "I love you too little badger."

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: I have been stressed lately, so here you go, my little stress reliever. *sigh* I wish this could happen for me lol... Or I had the power to fly, then I could go see my bf ;u;**

 **I just need cuddles rn lol... Also:**

 ***IMPORTANT!***

 **I have a poll up on my page babes! Tell me what to write for your christmas present!**

 **Hope you liked it! Give me ideas for more if you'd like more :3**


End file.
